Brendan Boulter
Brendan Boulter was a fictional character in UK Soap opera Family Affairs, played by Steven Burrell from 2003 until 2004. Arrival Brendan first arrived in Charnham in November 2003 and made a big impression by attacking Sean Steel, who he mistook for Justin MacKenzie, who had been dating his sister Kelly. Sean was in fact, Kelly's lecturer. Brendan later went on to date Becky Scott, whose stepfather Roy Farmer disapproved of Brendan doing so. Brendan later went on to have clashes in the local pub with several other local residents Cameron Davenport, Justin's friend who stood up for him and Jake Walker who accidentally spilled a drink on Brendan. Arson Accusation In the aftermath of a fire which destroyed the cybercafe and left Roy hospitalized, eventually leading to his death, Brendan was questioned as he had an argument with Roy on the night of Becky's 18th birthday party. Brendan was later cleared and the police arrested local publican Pete Callan for the deed. Brendan, Kelly and their parents Les and Denise later moved into number 16 Stanley Street which had been recently vacated by Becky, her mother Nikki and brother Darren, following Roy's death. Les and Denise soon set up their own restaurant on the former site of the corner cafe Wrestling with Sexuality At Marc MacKenzie's stag party, Sean Steel made a pass at Brendan, by insinuating that he wasn't entirely straight and received a punch for his trouble. In January 2004, Sean spotted Brendan at Radar, a Gay club, kissing another man. Brendan denied it at first but later admitted to Sean, that he was, in fact, bisexual. Brendan also dating Melanie Costello at the time, but that didn't stop him pursuing an affair with Sean. Brendan later went on to get engaged to Melanie and kept up the pretence for as long as he could. True Paternity That April, not long after his 21st birthday, Brendan found out the truth about family friend Caleb Andrews who had previously dated Denise in their youth; Caleb was Brendan's biological father, not Les. Brendan and Caleb began spending time together which made Les feel left out. Regardless, Brendan reassured Les that he considered him his father. Coming out After Caleb had seen Brendan kissing Sean in the street one evening, he told Les, who then asked Brendan outright. Brendan was angry at first but after pressure from Les and Denise, He revealed to Mel that he had had several affairs with men. Melanie then exposed Brendan right in the middle of their engagement party and ended their relationship. Surprise Marriage Despite having broken up, Mel and Brendan went on holiday to New York as Brendan had purchased the tickets prior to their engagement and presenting them as a peace offering. When they returned to Charnham, they announced to Mel's parents. Gary and Chrissy that they had gotten married while on holiday. Breakup and Exit In November 2004, On the day of the christening of Brendan's niece Suzie, Melanie was greeted by Jason, a man who claimed to be Brendan's boyfriend. Melanie, having had enough of Brendan's lies, handed back her wedding ring and left him once again. On the week before Christmas, Brendan left Charnham for France after being offered a job by Cameron, but still maintained regular contact with his family. Family *Father: Caleb Andrews *Mother: Denise Boulter *Half-sister: Kelly Boulter *Niece: Susan MacKenzie Jr. Category:Family Affairs characters Category:Fictional bisexual males